This invention relates generally to management of software and, more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for tracking, managing and controlling software assets using an interactive database.
With the proliferation of computers and software, the issue of software management has become important to a business entity. Software, like other company assets, must be managed throughout its lifecycle to ensure maximum return on investment. Effective software management begins with sound procurement procedures, maintenance of current asset utilization records, and implementation of controls to ensure compliance with license requirements. Software management is a challenge for a business entity that is increasingly reliant upon the use of computer software to manage day-to-day operations. New challenges come with this increased reliance on software use across a global enterprise. These challenges create a continuing need to control and manage the business entity's software assets.
Software management is a global issue and is not an easy task. However, proper management of software can result in better control over software assets, more cost effective purchasing, maximum use of existing software, and the avoidance of potential penalties related to non-compliance with licensing requirements.